Encore perdu
by Aeter
Summary: [Défi sur la jalousie] Un (très) petit OS sur le Spectre Myu du Papillon ! Myu est le plus fort des Spectres, Myu fait peur à tout le monde et tout le monde respecte sa force... Pourtant, quelqu'un a fini par lui passer devant.


**Disclaimer : tous les personnages mis en scène et mentionnés appartiennent au grand Masami Kurumada !**

**Le défi portait sur la jalousie et devait être écrit en 700, 800, 900 ou 1000 mots et en moins de 4 jours. (Écrire VITE et de manière CONCISE ? Bouarf.)**

**Le défi a été proposé officiellement par Sheraz et le personnage (Myu du Papillon) a été imposé par PeregrinTouque !**

**Ce OS tient en 1000 mots, du premier mot au dernier mot de la fic seulement bien sûr.**

**Rating : K**

**Note : C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi court… Donc il risque fortement d'y avoir des problèmes de rythme ou autre ! Désolée d'avance… **

**Remerciements : Merci aux auteures avec qui ce défi a été mené ! C'était une idée à la fois vraiment bonne et en plus, on a plutôt bien rigolé...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Encore perdu. »<p>

Bon sang, par Hadès, par Thanatos, par Hypnos et par toutes les divinités infernales, ce que Valentine pouvait détester ce sourire. Parce qu'il fallait l'admettre, c'était de la provocation pure et simple. La Harpie grogna et serra les dents au moment d'adresser un regard furieux à Myu : celui -ci se tenait debout devant lui, un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. Et sa paume tendue dans sa direction le maintenait plaqué au sol par psychokinésie. La Harpie fulminait de frustration. Tous ses muscles tremblaient tant il résistait encore à la pression, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : Myu était trop fort, Myu flanquait la trouille à toute l'armée et ils avaient raison de le craindre. A chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient, c'était la même chose : il écrasait joyeusement tout le monde sans même avoir à les toucher, ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire enrager tous ses confrères. Surtout Valentine, donc, et surtout depuis quelques semaines aussi, depuis que le Papillon avait décidé de défier systématiquement la Harpie pendant les entraînements. De l'autre côté du terrain pierreux, les autres Spectres de Rhadamanthe le virent pousser un râle de rage et ses doigts métalliques réussirent un instant à déchirer l'air.

« Il est con. Déclara simplement Queen, les bras croisés, en ricanant.

- Oh, il a raison d'essayer… Tempéra Sylphide.

- N'empêche… Personne n'y est encore arrivé, et ça, c'est… Commença Gordon.

- Fli-ppant… » Finit Queen avec un sourire extatique qui fit lever un sourcil inquiet au Minotaure.

Et pendant que la Mandragore ricanait en marmonnant en allemand, les poings sur les hanches, Sylphide adressait à Gordon :

« Myu est d'un rancunier…

- Hmm… » Approuva le Minotaure en retenant un soupir navré.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Papillon relâcha la pression mentale exercée sur le corps du Spectre céleste. Alors, non sans avoir brisé une ou deux côtes à son adversaire au passage, il s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos, parfaitement conscient que cette humiliation rendrait Valentine complètement fou mais que sa loyauté légendaire l'empêcherait de l'attaquer par derrière.

« FAIRYYYY ! » Hurla seulement la Harpie alors que Gordon et Sylphide marchaient vers lui.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants après, Fairy déambulait dans les couloirs tapissés de motifs baroques du château Einstein qui, depuis quelques années maintenant, leur servait à la fois de quartier général et de domaine. Intérieurement, il jubilait : encore une fois, il venait de donner une belle leçon à la Harpie. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de personnel, mais savoir que l'un des seuls Spectres qui ne le craignait pas -cette dernière idée avait été difficile à admettre au début mais il s'y était non seulement habitué avec le temps, mais de surcroît elle avait commencé à lui plaire- ne pesait pas plus lourd face à lui que les autres lui donnait le sentiment d'obtenir <em>réparation<em>.

Alors, fermant les yeux une seconde, il sourit. Non, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de personnel. Il aimait bien Valentine, au fond. Ils s'étaient toujours plutôt bien entendus, même… Du moins au début.

C'est à ce stade de ses réflexions qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit le Spectre de la Mandragore lui sourire avec une indulgence amusée :

« Myu, t'es un grand malade… Tu sais, ça ? Lui adressa-t-il en allemand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Queen ? » Répondit calmement le Spectre terrestre en autrichien.

Il régnait dans les couloirs du château un silence parfait.

« Vous avez pas mieux à faire pendant une Guerre Sainte, sérieusement ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Demanda Myu sans agressivité, son regard inhumain posé sur la Mandragore avec neutralité.

- Hé, j'ai même pas décapité Stand tout à l'heure, t'es gonflé ! Non, sérieusement, on se fout de savoir qui est le plus fort entre toi et Valentine. On va se battre ensemble, de toutes façons ! »

A ces mots, Queen eut un sourire fier. Le sourire d'un guerrier qui ne doute ni des valeurs de son armée, ni de leur victoire.

« Garde ton discours pour Valentine… »

Myu haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence pour dissimuler son immense satisfaction.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Si le Seigneur Rhadamanthe vous attrape, je te raconte même pas le sale quart d'heure que vous allez passer…

- Oh, son _lieutenant _n'aura pas de souci à se faire...

- Tu cr… ? Commença Queen avant de s'interrompre et de plisser les yeux. Attends une seconde… Myu… »

Mais comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de plus évident encore, la Mandragore se redressa subitement et ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes trop tôt avant de parler :

« Dis moi… Votre petit jeu débile là… Il durerait pas depuis que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a nommé Val' chef de ses troupes en son absence, par hasard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues… ? Souffla Papillon en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- C'est ça, prends moi pour un con… Tu l'as mauvaise parce que c'est lui qui a été nommé alors que tu l'écrases. Ha ha !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que je vaux, Queen.

- Bien sûr… Répondit la Mandragore avec un sourire narquois. Alors je suppose que si je te dis que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe l'a convoqué pour l'envoyer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna demain… Tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient non plus, hm ?

- Pff… Bien sûr que non. »

Le Spectre du Papillon feignit même l'incompréhension face à la clairvoyance de la Mandragore, qui s'éloigna en ricanant.

« Bien… Dans ce cas... »

Mais Queen hors de vue, Myu se précipita au bureau de Rhadamanthe. On ne sut pas quels arguments il invoqua pour convaincre le Juge, qu'il s'agisse de ses capacités d'observation _sans pareil _ou la présence d'un certain Mû du Bélier qu'il voulait absolument affronter le fait est qu'il partit le lendemain pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et que Valentine dut rester au château. Encore perdu.

**Fin**


End file.
